Cursor control devices are known to take a number of forms which include track balls, joy sticks and the well known computer mouse.
The cursor control device herein described is applicable to situations where other cursor control devices are difficult, inconvenient or in use are of limited value. Whilst not limiting the application of the invention, the situation of plant control in industrial environments will be used as an example to illustrate the problems experienced by prior known devices and the advantages or uses of the invention disclosed herein.
Computerised control of industrial plants is becoming more wide spread with the development of related technology. Such equipment can often provide for automation or semi-automation of industrial plants. Further, in other cases, and may be in conjunction with the last two mentioned applications, computerised control can provide alternative means to controlling machinery or permit robotics machinery to perform dangerous functions that were otherwise conducted by people.
Part of the advantages of computerisation is that many circumstances can be accommodated and complex functions can be performed. With this increased versatility and complexity goes the need for a simple, versatile and effective control of a computerised plant.
As in the case of general computer usage, cursor control and selection of functions by interactive action between an operator and displayed functions would be advantages in industrial application. Known control devices provide such simple, versatile and effective control in many situations but in many industrial applications there are problems.
A problem often encountered with industrial application of computerised equipment lies in the nature of the industrial environment. Often such environments are dusty, damp, and otherwise difficult environments for reliable use of known control devices. Often grime gets into the known control devices and prevents their efficient operation.
Another problem with mouse devices is that suitable space is need to operate them. This space is preferably flat and of sufficient size to allow easy and single movement of the mouse to effect full display transversion of the cursor. Obviously such a flat surface easily be covered with dust settling from the air. This exasperates the prior mentioned problem of ingress of grime.
A further requirement for cursor control device is that it needs to be convenient to use. In such difficult environments mouse devices may not be easy to use as an operator may have dirty hands which make the use difficult or have to wear safety gloves which reduce tactile control.
Some known cursor control devices are difficult or impossible to effectively seal or proof against some industrial environments. It is desirable in many industrial control applications to effective seal a cursor control devices and so permit the versatility and power of computerised plant to be controlled effectively.
It is a proposed object of this invention to provide a cursor control device to obviate or minimise at least one of the aforementioned problems, or at least provide the public with a useful choice.